


Rupunzel But Demons and Gay

by PandafromCanada



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, First Dates, Getting Together, Hate to Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm a simp and that's why I wrote this, M/M, POV Alternating, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandafromCanada/pseuds/PandafromCanada
Summary: Professor Utonium is supposed to hate villains. They're the scum of the earth, and with his daughters, Professor Utonium knew first hand that nothing good can come from a villain.At least that was his mindset before he spent some quality time with HIM.
Relationships: HIM/Professor Utonium
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sulfurapplesauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulfurapplesauce/gifts).



> I have never written in this fandom before. I have also never seen an episode of Powerpuff Girls. What I know is either from friends or from the internet. But, this is a birthday present for one of my closest friends so I improvised. 
> 
> Enjoy this trainwreck, babe! It's all for you. :)

“Yes… everything is falling together perfectly.” Mojo Jojo said, rubbing his hands together maniacally. He gazed upon Townsville from his balcony and slowly began to laugh. “Mwah ha ha ha!”

“Great!” HIM walked down the staircase from beside Jojo and into the main laboratory. “With those pretty princesses busy, the Rowdyruff Boys should have no trouble fetching us that big hunk of a man.” He said in a sing-song voice. 

Mojo Jojo stopped laughing, turning to face HIM from the second story. “This plan is foolproof. No one but you can open the portal to the chaos dimension. They’ll never be able to get to him and then the puny Powerpuff Girls will bow before me, all to save their beloved professor!” He shouted, once again rubbing his hands together in a maniacal manner.

“And I’ll have a whole new realm to cause chaos in.” HIM said. He clapped his clawed hands together and twirled as he imagined his dream becoming a reality. HIM, sitting on the shores of the Lake of Fire, while Professor Utonium crawls to him in nothing but a golden speedo. “And a nice little pet too.” He added, winking at his comrade.

“Yes, yes.” Jojo dismissed HIM. “The Professor is all yours once I have the Powerpuff brats at my mercy.” He descended the steps, right past HIM to the opposite side of the laboratory to exit through another sliding door. “Send me a message once you have the professor.” With that, he left.

HIM stood there for a moment, silent and filled with glee. Everything he could have wanted seemed to finally be within his grasp. HIM and Mojo Jojo had devised the perfect plan. If they had the Rowdyruff Boys kidnap Professor Utonium and deliver him to Evil Lord so he could transport him to hell and, well, have his way with the sexy scientist all he wanted while Mojo did his own monkey thing.

HIM was already so ecstatic about everything. He couldn’t wait until he had the professor in his claws. Have Utonium dripping in oils and practically begging for HIM in all his glory. He would send the Rowdyruff boys immediately, unable to wait for his fun to begin.

With almost perfect timing, the Rowdyruff Boys brought one frazzled Professor Utonium to HIM where he waited in Mojo Jojo’s laboratory.

“Well well well. Lookie who we have here.” HIM practically sang, watching the roped up Professor fall on his knees in front of HIM. “Aw, you’ve caught yourselves a pretty one, haven’t you boys?” 

Boomer gave a big grin and Butch tapped his chest, priding themselves on the praise. “We did just as you asked.” Brick chipped in. They were all glowing.

“You sure did.” HIM praised, petting Brick’s hair.

Before either could say anymore, three multicolored girls burst through the wall of the lab, locking eyes with the Evil Lord. Damn those Gangreen Gang losers! They promised to keep the Powerpuff snots busy long enough for HIM to get away. 

In reaction, the Rowdyruff Boys jumped to meet the girls as they charged to grab the Professor. They all met head-on, crashing away from each other only to jump right back into the fray. They met blow for blow, fist-to-fist. The boys were able to keep the girls distracted, a perfect opportunity for HIM to open the portal to the chaos dimension, Professor Utonium tucked close to his side.

Unable to pass up on a theatric moment, HIM turned to face the Powerpuff Girls. “Well, girls, it was nice seeing you but I’m afraid I really must be going. Someone seems just so anxious to see my domain.” He gave a small shake to Professor Untionium before taking a backward step into his portal.

Indescribable glee filled HIM as he watched the three girls race to the portal, desperate to pass through only for it to close on their terrified faces. How wonderful!

Opening a second portal, HIM and the captive Professor stepped through to find themselves in a small hallway, dark and ominous. 

“Carlisle!” HIM shouted at the top of his lungs. Within moments, a small, scrawny demon came rushing around the corner. They tripped over their own tail, falling at their master’s feet. 

“Yes, my lord?” The demon scrambled to their feet. 

HIM passed the Professor off to Carlisle. “Here, you take him. He’s too heavy.” He complained.

They proceeded down the hallway until they came upon a door. “Oh Professor, you’re absolutely going to love it here. You know, all those who come to hell just can’t seem to leave.”He let out a high pitched laugh. 

HIM flung open the large doors to reveal a small room, lavished with beautiful furniture. The bed had a canopy and there were dressers and wardrobes on either side. A single vanity and chair sat on the opposite side of the bed. Opposite the door was a small window where the long expanse of the underworld could be seen. 

HIM watched Professor Utonium get led to the bed only to see the roped man fall face down. Carlisle swiftly retreated back into the hallway to wait for their master. “I’d apologize for the drab appearance of the room but I already know it’s ten times nicer than any place on earth.” HIM took a seat at the vanity, gazing at himself in the mirror. “People like you don’t know the true meaning of ‘finer things in life’.”

The Professor managed to sit himself up, able to watch the clawed man through the mirror. “Why did you bring me here, HIM?” He demanded, a slight tremble to his voice. HIM licked his lips at the fear that was so obviously dripping off of the Professor. 

“Oh, why isn’t it obvious, Professor?” He fixed his hair and twirled his beard, enjoying taunting the other man. “You’re a smart man. Don’t tell me you haven’t already figured it out.”

Professor Utonium let out a shaky huff, eyes raising to meet HIM’s in the mirror. “Well, let’s say I haven’t. Care to explain?”

HIM let a wide, almost disturbing smile, split his face. He turned and leaned as far forward in the chair as possible to show the full view to his new guest. “You’re my little pawn. And you’ll be staying with me here in my cozy abode until those rotten girls of yours decide to be obedient.” 

A bitter laugh responded from Utonium, his eyes fell. “And you’re using the underworld as a prison in of itself, huh? Seeing as you’re the only one able to get in and out.” 

“My oh my. You are a smart one. I might just have to keep you around.” 

“This is never going to work. The girls will find a way to save me without having to give up Townsville. They’re resilient that way.” The poor man’s voice too low and lacking any real conviction. A show. “You should know considering how often you lose to them.”

HIM stood from the seat, waltzing over to the roped and scared man. “Considering your situation, I’d watch your mouth. This room you’re in… this is the guest room. Why you’re here, you may ask, is because I consider you a guest in my domain.” He leaned in real close, his breath hot on the Professor’s face. His gleeful expression dropping, danger seeping through every pore. “But let me promise you that one step out of line and you’ll find out personally what hell’s dungeon looks like.”

With that, HIM snapped straight, his charmingly wicked smile back on full display. “But please, enjoy your time here. Hell is a wonderful place after all. Nowhere else like it.” He winked, snipped the ropes with one claw then strode out the door. “And please, if you need anything- anything at all- don’t hesitate to keep it to yourself.” The door slammed shut behind him. What a fun human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took great liberty on what exactly HIM's chaos dimension is like. Considering online doesn't really describe it other than a chaotic mess, I went with the implication it was like hell and ran with it.


	2. Chapter 2

How the Professor found himself in some random suite in the underworld was beyond him. He could have sworn he was nestled safe and sound in his study at home. That was true until some oddly familiar streaks of lights appeared from nowhere. Everything else happened in such a flash, he could barely remember exactly how many hands he passed through to get where he was now.

Where exactly? He didn’t know. He didn’t know anything, the unknown feeling overwhelming. Utonium lept for the door as soon as HIM left. He gripped the handle, pausing only for a second in case HIM was still on the other side before he attempted to pull it open. He was a scientist, the Professor should have known better than to think his capturer would leave the door unlocked.

Turning his body, he made a bee-line for the other point of exit. Professor Utonium rushed to the window, praying to whatever god could hear him from this literal hell that he would be able to jump out. But of course, he would find himself one too many floors from the ground to make a safe landing. The ground was practically a blur from his perch. His window may have no glass but he was still stuck. (For a brief moment, he was reminded of a child’s tale he used to read the girls.)

He was trapped. Professor Utonium was trapped and alone. Alone in some foreign place. A creeping sensation came over him as he realized his girls may have no way of finding him. Not without having to give up Townsville.

He was screwed. So utterly doomed. The Professor had to put one hand on the window sill, the other going to his chest as it was suddenly too hard to breathe. His heart was beating sporadically, chest tightening. His heart was hammering away, banging and pounding trying to break every rib he had. 

He gripped the wall, trying to ground himself. He couldn’t lose it, not now, not when he needed to stay strong. If Utonium gave in now, then HIm wins. Mojo Jojo wins. Then all of the evil wins. He couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t.

Yet he couldn’t resist sliding to his knees, gasping for air like a fish out of water. Am I going to die here? Is this where I take my final breaths? Without my girls and all alone? He fell forward, onto his side. He hated it, he hated this new and unknown feeling that was suddenly engulfing him like a tidal wave. He shut his eyes tight, trying to control his breathing, trying to get the air to flow in easier. 

Eventually, he was able to get a handle on himself, able to think calmly about his situation without spiraling away from himself. Maybe if he laid there, unmoving and eyes screwed shut, then everything would be fine. Everything would turn out to be some form of twisted dream and he’d wake up to Buttercup jumping on his bed, Bubbles singing much too loudly in the bathroom, and Blossom preparing breakfast in the kitchen. It could all go back to normal if he just stayed there, curled on the floor.

That’s what Professor Utonium thought as he drifted off to sleep, the world around him nonexistent for who knows how long.

There wasn’t much to do in the room other than sleep and think. The Professor was a smart man, he assumed he could keep himself entertained for a few days, if not more, but turns out he was just as human as anyone else. By the third day, Professor Utonium was almost looking forward to seeing HIM walk through the door to deliver his meals. 

HIM had refused to let anyone else bring the Professor his food, probably to ensure he didn’t escape, without him accompanying. The clawed man entered his room the same way he had for the past two days, loud and obnoxiously. “Hello there, my pretty pet. I hope you slept well.” 

Same as before, a smaller looking demon walked in behind him, placing a tray of human food on the vanity before bowing to the evil lord and exiting. If history repeats itself- as it always does- HIM would sit and annoy the Professor until he tired.

“I visited Mojo Jojo today.” The professor couldn’t help but perk up at that. “He wasn’t very pleased to report that those kids of yours still haven’t given up the city.” The Professor was proud, even if the news meant he would be staying in the underworld a bit longer. 

“I, on the other hand, really don’t mind all that much. Just means I get the ultimate privilege of spending more time with you.” HIM smirked as he sat on the edge of the bed, facing Professor Utonium who was standing near the vanity. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve enjoyed the past few days together. Really makes me feel like we’ve grown close.” 

Professor Utonium huffed. “Why do you always insist on spending time here? Isn’t there more evil things you could be doing right now?” 

HIM examined his claws, paying little mind to the Professor. “Perhaps. But what’s more evil than blatant negligence, hmm?” He folded his arms, resting them on top the footboard. “Plus, I find my time with you much too fascinating to go and rule a kingdom.”

At that, the Professor snorted. “Fascinating? What’s so fascinating about me?” He picked at the food: rotten fruit and slightly moldy bread.

“Why everything. There’s something about you that has always caught my eye.” HIM’s voice was so soft, Professor Utonium could barely hear it yet he clung to the words. 

“Don’t joke with me, lobsterman.”

HIM laughed at the nickname. “I’m not, Professor.” He stood and began walked toward the other man. “Since the moment I first saw you in Townsville, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. There’s something about that square jaw and blindingly white lab coat that just makes me swoon.” He ran a claw down the other’s arm.

Professor Utonium shuddered. “I don’t know what angle you’re trying to work but I’m not amused.” He snapped, recoiling from the touch.

HIM huffed and rolled his eyes, taking his claw away from the professor’s arm. “I’m not ‘working an angle’. At least not right now anyway.” He turned to the door and strode over. “I’d love to stay and chat some more but as you said, there are other evil things to be done.”

Alone in the room once more, Professor Utonium leaned on the vanity, sighing out a breath. Must be because of the open window, but suddenly the room felt much colder without the other man present. Too cold. 

He hated being alone. 

Every day for what felt like weeks passed exactly the same. The Professor was going to lose his mind at this rate. He needed something to entertain himself before he decided to test his theory on surviving the landing from the window. The room was completely void of anything that could be used to occupy his time.

So the next time HIM strolled into the room, he rushed the other creature. He grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into the wall, attempting to run past him into the hallway. Unfortunately, in his haze, Professor Utonium forgot about the other demon who accompanied HIM. 

The small demon tackled the Professor’s legs, knocking him to the floor. It crawled up his body to his face and punched him. It pulled back its fist to deliver another blow but HIM kicked it, effectively throwing it across the room. In the same heartbeat, HIM took the tiny demon’s place, sitting on Professor Utonium’s broad chest, legs on either side, and a wide smile on his face. 

The Professor was shocked, mouth gaping. “Hmm,” HIM ran a claw along the side of the professor’s face, down to his chin where he closed Utonium’s mouth for him. He leaned down real slow, breath ghosting over the Professor’s lips. “I thought I told you to behave?” 

Professor Utonium shuddered. The reaction didn’t go unnoticed by the other creature. “How delicious…” HIM whispered, a fire igniting in his eyes. “why, I could just gobble you up right here and now.” He licked a long strip up the other side of Utonium’s face. 

“Umm, master?”

Professor Utonium jerked his head toward the voice. There stood another, slightly larger, demon. They fiddle their hands, tail swishing anxiously. Carlisle if he remembered correctly.

HIM let out a long sigh before sitting up, still on top of the other man. “What do you want?”

“I heard a commotion and wanted to check on you, master.” More fidgeting.

HIM stared down at Professor Utonium where he laid still in shock. “What you heard was the sound of my fun. But you’ve gone and ruined the mood.” He patted Utonium’s cheek twice. “Shame.” He purred.

He stood, stepping over the Professor, knocking the other demon out of the way on his way out of the door. The new demon jumping to grab the unconscious demon on the other side of the room before scurrying after their master.

Professor Utonium found himself panting quite hard, still in the same spot the evil ruler had left him in. He had absolutely no words for what had occurred. He was confused and dazed by it all. 

He didn’t even begin to sort through the feelings he was having in his now tight trousers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it shows, but while writing this chapter, I was having heavy Rapunzel vibes. I felt ~inspired~ UwU


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've finally got the groove of this whole writing thing.
> 
> Also, if anyone actually watches the show and is reading this, I'm so sorry. I'm being INCREDIBLY loose with the characterization. I have no idea how they're supposed to be acting in canon.

Hell was fucking boring. 

It hadn’t always been that way. There was a time when HIM loved to run around his domain and cause all kinds of chaos. There was nothing more satisfied than frolicking through a field of severed heads, their screams being the music to his Evil Lord’s ears. Or sitting back on a lawn chair as he watches the damned souls of hell be flung into the Lake of Fire. 

Now, two weeks into holding Professor Utonium captive, Hell seemed so dull. All he really wanted to do was run off and annoy the Professor. That’s really all HIM has been wanting to do since the human arrived in the hellscape.

Instead, HIM was stuck doing his regal duties. Sprawled out on his throne, listening to some lowlife demon drone on and on about how they needed new flogs to flay the souls, or something. He honestly wasn’t really listening. He wanted to get to the end of the line before Mr. Hunky Monkey went to sleep. But from the looks of commoners twisting out of view, HIM could guess that wasn’t going to happen. 

“Well, my lord?” the demon was expecting an answer. 

HIM waved his claw in his direction. “Sure, sure.” The demon fist-pumped the air before running off, leaving his space in line for the person behind him. 

“Uuughhh,” HIM groaned. He would not waste all day here when there were much more fun things to do elsewhere. He swung his legs over the armrest to stand up from his throne. “Carlisle!”

The smaller demon scrambled up the marble steps to HIM’s feet, gaze cast down. “Yes, my lord?” 

“I’m tired. I’m leaving.” HIM turned to exit through the curtains behind him.

“But my lord, what about the rest of the day’s tasks?”

“You take care of it. I’m done for the day.” HIM waved them off.

Out of sight, HIM scurried down the long corridors and through archways until he stood in front of the Professor’s room. How giddy he was just at the thought of finally getting to be with the object of his affection after spending all day thinking about the other man. It should be stupid but HIM wasn’t one to dive too deep into his emotions. All he cared about was that he no longer had to deal with peasant demons and he’d be spending his free time with someone who actually piqued his interest. HIM flung the double doors wide open, no knock or announcement of his arrival. 

HIM was never more glad at his lack of manners.

Before his very eyes was a stripped and gorgeous Professor Utonium. His chest bare, nipples hard and erect. HIM’s mind immediately wandered. How beautiful that pink would look under his claws. Goosebumps on that pale skin as HIM’s serpent tongue ran a line down his abdomen, all the way down to the happy trail peaking just above the other man’s trousers. 

“Gah!” Professor Utonium shouted, gripping close the shirt he was taking off. “I was changing!”

HIM purred, closing the doors behind him as he waltzed further into the room. “Hmm, well don’t let me interrupt. Go ahead, take it all off.”

A furious blush erupted across the Professor’s face, accentuating his already defined features. He opened his mouth to say something, perhaps to tell HIM to leave his room, but instead what came out was a choked sound. As if his mind and body couldn’t agree on what to say and that was the result.

He’s so adorable.

“Are you nervous now that you have an audience?” Another two steps forward. “You shouldn’t be, you have quite the body. Nothing to be nervous about.” Step, step. 

Utonium’s eyes were trained on the floor, unaware of the predator sneaking in on its prey. “M-my clothes were dirty. I was just putting on s-something clean.” 

HIM’s eyes took in the new stack of clothes sitting on the bed beside the Professor. It must have been Carlisle. He’ll have to praise the demon later for this treat. “Go ahead then.” He perched himself on the edge of the bed. 

Professor Utonium’s face could have caught on fire. He was red from the face down. The blush traveled from his cheeks down to his neck, further down to his shoulders. The shirt still clutched to his bare chest, blocking HIM’s view of the delicious color that had to be staining the other man. Oh, how he wanted to rip away the offending fabric, expose the Professor to HIM’s eyes. How satisfying it would be to run his claws down that toned stomach, bite his hips and take his body apart. 

It would be so easy for HIM, the evil lord of the underworld, to force such a weak human onto the bed. To crawl on top and have his way with him as many times as he pleased. After all, the Professor was a prisoner in a god’s domain. Honestly, what could a mere man like him do to stop a king? 

It was a thought that only lasted for a second in his mind. The beautiful way Utonium shied away from his gaze, bashful in the most endearing fashion. Taking the man forcefully would ruin the whole mood of it all. It would be much more satisfying and glorious to have the man begging for it instead.

“I’m not going to undress for you.” 

HIM scoffed, throwing himself completely on the bed. “Fine! Go change in the washroom. But come out as soon as you’re finished.” He conceded.

Professor Utonium gathered all the articles of clothing before scurrying off to the adjacent bathroom. It was Carlisle’s idea to give the prisoner a room with a bath. Perhaps he wouldn’t praise the other demon after all.

The Professor stepped into the room redressed in whatever clothes Carlisle had found laying around the castle. Nothing too flattering, HIM noted.

“Now, why don’t you tell me why you barged in so suddenly?” Utonium seemed to have composed himself while in the bathroom. 

HIM jumped to his feet, giddily running to the Professor. “We’re going on a date!” He grabbed the other man’s arm and gave himself a little twirl.

“A d-date?” Utonium stammered. 

“Yes! To a very special place.” HIM waved his claw, opening a portal. “You first.” And with a small push, the pair found themselves on the other side. 

Professor Utonium gave a squawk of surprise at their surroundings. All around them were burnt trees, so crisped a gust of wind could blow them away. The ground was covered in ash and what little shrubbery was growing were covered in thorns. The most breathtaking sight of it all was the giant lake of fire directly behind HIM. 

The look on the Professor’s face was absolutely precious. His mouth hung wide open, eyes the size of dinner plates. He stumbled back, instinct seeming to tell him to flee. HIM reached out and pulled the man closer, practically taking him in his embrace. “Now don’t be frightened. A little fire never hurt anyone.”

Utonium was so distracted by the huge flames he didn’t even pay any mind to how HIM was snuggling himself in the man’s arms. “H-how is this possible?”

HIM reluctantly released the Professor to turn and finally face the lake. “That? That’s been here since forever. As long as I’ve ruled the underworld, at least. It’s one of the few things in this domain that was here before I was.” 

The Professor’s eyes finally tore away from the flames to look at the evil lord. “Older than you? Aren’t you immortal?” 

HIM giggled, meeting Utonium’s gaze. “Exactly.” 

He reached out his claw, gently grasping the Professor's own hand. “Come.”

He led him to a small spot right on the shore, only a few yards away from giant fire. He waved his claw once more, opening a much smaller portal than before, to reach his arm inside and pull out a picnic basket and blanket. “Here.” HIM gave Utonium the basket as he unfolded the large blanket and laid it over the ashes. 

Professor Utonium followed HIM’s lead, sitting on the soft blanket and handing back the basket. HIM pulled sandwiches, grapes, strawberries, champagne, and chocolate and put them before them both. “I thought all the food in hell was rotten.” 

Utonium was side-eyeing the food, obviously skeptical of the offering. HIM couldn’t help but laugh. “Just what we’ve been giving you.” 

“Oh well, that’s very polite.”

“Oh darling, don’t pout.” It was too tempting to lean over and kiss it away. “I admit I may have been treating you a tad unfairly since you’ve gotten here.”

The world’s most exasperated expression made a home on Utonium’s face. “A tad? I’ve had nothing but moldy bread and rotten fruit to eat for the past two weeks. Not a single book can be found in my room. And don’t get me started on the quality of demons that have been checking on me.” 

A sudden fire of his own flared in HIM’s gut. “What have those mongrels been doing to you? Have they touched you? Hurt you? Show me their faces.” HIM made to get up. He would rip apart any demon who dared lay a finger on this precious human.

Only the strong grip on HIM’s wrist stopped him from storming the castle. “Nothing like that. They’ve just been… quite rude. Nothing for you to get so worked up about. So… no need to rush off now.” His eyes were focused on the grapes before him, but his grip on HIM was unwavering. 

Like a spell, the tightness on his wrist was moved to HIM’s heart. It squeezed in his chest looking at the other man so shy. He let out a slow sigh, sitting back down on the blanket, a bit closer to the other. “Fine. I’ll trust you this time. But you tell me if one of those bastards even attempts to touch you.” HIM let a smirk grace his face. “Only I’m allowed to do that.” The exasperated look was back on Utonium’s face. 

“I joke,” HIM gave the other man a gentle nudge. “I won’t touch you. Not unless you ask.” He teased. 

“I won’t. But I’ll remember that though.”

HIM’s only response was a small hum. They sat together, looking into the lake’s giant flames. They licked the sky, embers jumping for the shore. The world around them was hot, the air heavy with the heat radiating from the fire. But the most heat came from the man next to the lord. He could see how the fire crackled in Utonium’s irises, reflecting back a deep, passionate man within. It was captivating.

Utonium turned to catch HIM staring. He couldn’t tell if the color on the professor’s face was from the fire or from spotting HIM admiring. “Um… do you come here often?” 

A full-blown, gut-clenching laugh erupted from HIM. He was laughing so hard, he had to physically lean on the Professor or else risk falling over. “What kind of cheesy ass pick-up line was that? I knew you didn’t have game but I didn’t think it was that bad. Jeez, where did that even come from?”

“I- I wasn’t trying to flirt! It was a genuine question.” The coloring on his face was definitely not from the fire. “I really want to know if you come here often. Earlier you said we were going to a very special place.” 

HIM was able to cut off his laughing when he heard the serious tone in Utonium’s voice. Though he was still as red as a tomato, he wasn’t joking when he spoke. “Is this a very special place for you? Did you come here a lot when you were younger?”

HIM eyed the man up and down unconsciously. “Why do you ask?” HIM questioned skeptically. 

Professor Utonium rolled his eyes. “Because I want to know. I was just curious.”

“Well, why are you curious? Hmm?”

Utonium huffed, leaning back on his hands. “Because some lunatic trapped me in a room with no books or any way to communicate with anyone else. I haven’t had a real interaction in about a week. I’m about this close to talking to the spider in my room.” He emphasized what he meant by pinching his fingers close together.

HIM scoffed at the lame attempt of humor. “So you want to know out of boredom? Well, I know a thing or two about that.” He drew his knees up to his chest to rest his head on them.

Utonium bumped his shoulder with HIM’s. “I’m waiting, Mr. Lobsterman.”

HIM chuckled, turning his eyes to the blood orange sky. “Since this place is older than me, I’ve always been able to visit it. Even when I was young. It was the one place I wasn’t the evil lord or a psychopath. I was just me, playing in the ashes and watching the lake burn. No duties and no agendas.”

“That’s how I felt in my lab.” HIM turned his head to the professor to see him also looking up to the sky. “I was a weird kid. People thought I was strange. My lab was the only place I could be as weird as I wanted without being judged.”

“Oh, so you’re telling me you haven’t always been this incredibly cool guy all your life?” 

“I’m going to pretend you actually mean that.” 

“But I do, professor. You’re the coolest man I’ve ever met. I’d absolutely devour you given the chance.” HIM uncurled himself, turning his body completely to face Utonium. “I’d eat every part of you, consume you like that fire.”

Professor Utonium’s breaths were no longer smooth and deep. “I’d take you apart piece by piece, treasure each part that falls into my claws. Like a delicacy.” 

HIM was practically crawling onto the Professor’s lap, making his movements fluid and smooth. “Would you like that, professor? Would you like me to take you apart with my very own claws? To make every bit of your body mine?”He visibly choked on the air as HIM made a place for himself on Professor Utonium’s lap, nose to nose with the man. Their lips would connect if all HIM did was lean forward a centimeter more. “Tell me, professor, is that what you want? Is that what you desire?”

Utonium hadn’t moved once. Hadn’t twitched or repositioned. Hadn’t pushed HIM away or made him stop. He just stayed completely still, only his widening eyes giving him away. “I-I… no, that…” He stuttered out. Panicked.

Just as suddenly as it happened, the mood changed again. HIM jumped straight to his feet, dusting off his dress ruffles and moving away from the other man. 

“Wha..?” 

“I told you already. I won’t touch you,” HIM let an absolutely wicked smile take over his face. “Not until you ask for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was unbelievably hard for me NOT to write smut for this chapter. it was so tempting and RIGHT THERE. But I held myself back because I'm a gentleman like that.


End file.
